Playing Doctor
by Hermione Eveningfall
Summary: Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy have recently arrived at Professor Kirke's. Unfortunately, Peter has a bit of a cold, and Lucy decides to take matters into her own hands.


Title: Playing Doctor

Author: Hermione Eveningfall

Fandom: Chronicles of Narnia, "The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe"

Dislcaimer: You know the drill here. I do not own the characters, or the settings…they belong to C.S. Lewis. I am merely borrowing them for my own, personal pleasure. ;o)

Author's Note: This is film-verse, since I just saw the LWW the other night. Woot! Peter is the central character in the story, and it is based on the scene when the Pevensie children are bored out of their minds, and Lucy convinces them to play hide-and-seek. Rated G for fluff! Enjoy! This is kind of an AU, obviously, and takes place a day before Lucy discovers the wardrobe.

Answer to weekly Hatch #70: Plot Bunny Idea: _One character gets sick. The other takes care of him/her and ends up accidentally and unexpectedly falling asleep in his/her bed_

Lucy Pevensie was not exactly afraid of Professor Kirke, despite the warnings given by Mrs. Macready about not disturbing him. Curiosity was the better word to use in the youngest of the Pevensie children's current state of mind. How could she not be curious, when their supposed guardian had not made a single attempt to introduce himself for two full days since their arrival? Lucy found it quite rude, personally, though who was she to judge someone she hadn't met?

"I do wonder what he is like," Lucy thought aloud as she continued to explore the great house. It was pouring rain that afternoon, so she and her siblings were forced to amuse themselves indoors. She crept down the dimly lit hallway that led to the Professor's study, and she stood in front of the door for a moment or two. _What could he possibly be doing that is keeping him shut up all this time? _She pressed an ear against the wood, listening as she heard him muttering under his breath and shuffling things about. _Oh dear, I do wish he would come out. It must be quite lonely!_

"What are you doing up here?"

Lucy gasped and whirled around, finding her brother, Edmund, standing a few feet away.

"Oh! I was…nothing, just…" Lucy frowned deeply.

"You've been gone for hours," he hissed. "Susan wanted me to come and find you. She's getting worried."

"I'm not going to get lost in a house," Lucy promised, as she followed Edmund downstairs.

"Well, you heard what Macready said about not bothering Professor Kirke. Do you want to get yourself caught and in trouble?" Edmund snapped, bringing her into the sitting room, where Susan and Peter sat sprawled out on two different couches. "Gastrovescular," Susan spoke clearly, smiling. "Come on, Peter, you should know this!" Peter sat with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"Is it Latin?" he asked, and she laughed.

"Yes."

"Here you are, your highness," Edmund muttered, and Susan glanced up from the book, and sighed with relief.

"There you are!" she exclaimed, when Lucy plopped down beside Peter. "What have you been doing all afternoon?"

Peter rubbed his nose with a handkerchief, coughing into a fist.

"Are you still not feeling well, Peter?" Lucy asked. Peter hadn't been feeling very well since they arrived in the country, and of course, being the eldest, he straightened up as best he could, and gave Lucy a smile.

"I'm feeling a little better," he told her, and Edmund smirked from where he sat in the corner.

"Sure," he muttered. "I was kept awake all night by your sneezing and snoring."

Susan rolled her eyes, flipping the page. "What are you reading?" Lucy asked, swinging her legs and sighing. It was so dull in the mansion; there were no toys or games to play with, and how she longed to romp around outside. If only the rain would stop!

"It's a dictionary," Susan replied, just as Peter snapped forward with a harsh, "_KuhSHUUUH!_"

"Bless you," Lucy and Susan told him in unison. Susan looked at Edmund who hadn't said anything, and scowled deeply. "Don't you have something to say as well?" she asked. Edmund growled under his breath, folding his arms. He'd been exceptionally rebellious since their father went off to fight in the war, picking fights over the tiniest matters, and refusing to listen to any orders. He and Peter, who normally got along, had their first falling out after the bombs began falling in London, and their mother ordered them out of the house and to the shelter.

Edmund remained behind for a couple of moments, staring as explosions of orange seemed to grow nearer and nearer. Peter, furious, rushed into the house and grabbed Edmund roughly by the arm, shouting at him, "Did you not hear what mother said? Why do you not do as you are told!" Ever since, Edmund fought against his siblings wishes, making it difficult for them to control him. After all, who were they to order him about? They were not father or mother, after all…Professor Kirke was their guardian now, and as far as Edmund was concerned, the Professor had no interest in them at all. They were free to do as they liked, for the most part.

"Oh Edmund," Susan sighed heavily, and Peter shook his head, sniffling.

"No, it's all right," he replied. "Did you find anything interesting today, Lu?" he asked, as Lucy cuddled up to his side.

"Not really," she replied. "Oh, I'm so bored! Can't we play hide-and-seek?"

"I'm not quite sure I'm up to…to…" Peter paused, turning away from his little sister. "_HehKUSHHHH! KuhSHUUUH!_"

"Bless you," Lucy told him.

"Peter, perhaps you should lay down for a bit in bed," Susan suggested.

"Will you play hide and seek with me, then?" Lucy asked hopefully. She was tired of finding ways to amuse herself, and wanted her siblings to join her in the fun. No doubt there were plenty of wonderful, secret places to hide in around here!

"Maybe after I lie down," Peter replied. "I can't seem to warm up."

Susan set the book aside, stood, and went to feel her oldest brother's forehead. "You are a bit warm," she said softly. "I should tell Mrs. Macready that you're ill."

His eyes widened, and, after giving his nose a blow, he shrugged the blanket off of his shoulders, standing. "Don't do that," he begged, his voice cracking. "I'm not that sick. It's just a cold."

"I know what we can play today," Lucy gasped, clapping her hands and jumping up and down. "We can play hospital!"

Peter laughed, and Edmund rolled his eyes.

"That's a stupid game," he said.

"You don't have to play you know, you great sourpuss," Lucy retorted. "I'm going to take care of Peter myself."

Peter raised an eyebrow at Susan, who pecked a kiss on his cheek. "Lucy will take good care of you, then," she replied. "Would you like help?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, that's all right. You were reading a book.

"Perhaps I'll ask Mrs. Macready if she'll put on a pot of tea," Susan suggested. "Edmund, are you just going to sit there looking like a bump on a log?" she asked, and Edmund snarled.

"I just might," he snapped, and she sighed heavily.

"Fine. I'll be there soon," Susan told Peter, who began coughing again.

"Come on," Lucy encouraged, taking her brother's hand. "Oh, your hands are cold!" she led him into the dimly lit hallway. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard heavy footsteps from above her. Peter glanced upwards, and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I wonder if that is Professor Kirke?" Lucy whispered, as she brought Peter towards the bedroom he shared with Edmund. She slept in a separate room with Susan across the hall.

"Shhhh," Peter whispered. "We're not to bother him. I'm sure if he wants to see us, he'll come."

Lucy nodded, pushing the door open to the boys' bedroom. The rain was pounding against the windows even harder than before, echoing loudly along the walls. "Sit down," she ordered, once she closed the door part of the way. Peter did as he was told, coughing and rubbing his arms, teeth chattering. Lucy knelt down on the rug, and began to untie his shoes.

"Oh, I can do that," he told her, and she looked up.

"I don't mind," she promised. "After all, I'm taking care of you, aren't I?"

Peter smiled. "You're too good to me, Lu," he whispered, missing their original home more than ever. He hated being sick, especially when his mother gave him specific orders to take care of his siblings.

"_KuSHUUH!_" he groaned, once Lucy removed his shoes, and, after pulling the covers down, pointed to the empty bed.

"Lie down," she ordered, putting her hands on her hips, and watching as her brother snuggled under the sheets. More coughing erupted, just as she tucked him in around his neck, fluffed his pillows, and brushed his bangs away from his forehead, just as mother used to do.

"I'm going to sing you a lullabye," Lucy said, and Peter yawned.

"You might put yourself to sleep," he chuckled, shifting to make himself more comfortable. "Thanks, Lu. I feel much better now that you're taking care of me."

Lucy bent down and kissed his cheek. "You're hot," she said, frowning.

"I'll feel better once Ive rested," Peter promised. "Don't worry."

"Well, Mummy always sings a lullabye to me when I'm sick," she said. "And I do feel better afterwards."

He nodded, closing his eyes. "All right, Lu," he replied. "If you think it'll help."

Lucy lay sideways at the end of the bed, so she was comfortable, and leaned her chin in her palm.

_When at night I go to sleep  
Fourteen angels watch do keep;  
Two my head are guarding,  
Two my feet are guiding;  
Two are on my right hand,  
Two are on my left hand,  
Two who warmly cover  
Two who o'er me hover,  
Two to whom 'tis given  
To guide my steps to heaven._

Susan eventually made her way to Peter's room, carrying a tray with chicken soup and tea, provided by Mrs. Macready. "If he takes worse through the night, we'll send for the doctor," the strict older woman told her.

When she reached the doorway, Susan peeped in. What met her eyes made her heart melt almost instantly. Peter was sound asleep, and, curled into a ball at his feet, lay Lucy. She had her thumb in her mouth…a habit that they attempted to break, but still caught her at it every so often.

Susan tiptoed over to Peter's nightstand, setting the tray upon it, and giving his shoulder a gentle shake. Peter muttered softly, his eyes fluttering open. "Unh?" he croaked, and Susan felt his forehead again.

"I've brought you some soup," she said.

"Oh." He coughed, blinking wearily. "How long have I been asleep?"

Susan shook her head. "Not very long. But look, isn't it the sweetest sight you've ever seen?" she pointed at the foot of the bed. When Peter followed her finger, he smiled at Lucy's slumbering figure.

"She was a very good doctor," he said softly. "She sung a lullabye and put herself to sleep as well as me, I'm afraid."

Susan nodded, pulling a chair beside the bed. "She is so precious when she's asleep," she whispered. "I'd hate to wake her."

"Don't," Peter replied. "She's worn herself out today."

"It can't be very comfortable all curled up like that, though," Susan replied, as she fed Peter a spoonful of broth.

"I'm sure she's fine, Susan," Peter promised. "Thank you for the soup."

"Shall I leave you to it, then? I should keep an eye on Edmund." She shook her head. "Honestly, he has turned into a holy terror since father left, hasn't he?" she wet her lips, and Peter lowered his head.

"I'm sure he'll come around." He felt a sneeze coming, and attempted to muffle it as best he could, for the fear of waking Lucy. "_HeKmmmph!_"

"Bless you," Susan whispered. "Finish your soup, and let me know if you need anything, all right?"

Peter nodded, accepting a kiss on the forehead. "I love you, Peter," she added.

"I love you, too," he croaked, and, after Susan left, he sat gazing at his little sister with immense love filling him from the depths of his soul. "Sweet dreams, Lu," he whispered, and he could have sworn he saw her smile.


End file.
